


The noble knight

by TieflingInTheSun



Series: Gibraltar's Incident [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Backstory, Blindness, Blood, Character Arc, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Dream Sequence, Dreams, Dress Up, Family Issues, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Major Character Injury, Music, Nobility, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Privilege, Slow Dancing, Social Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieflingInTheSun/pseuds/TieflingInTheSun
Summary: Warning: One the characters in this story will fail to use proper pronouns.Most of this work is based on speculation around the global state of affairs in the universe of overwatch and how it creates different characters by forging them on the heat of battle in the omnic crisis.This story will happen in a country and detail as much as posible the effects of such a crisis in it's state of affairs. If you do not leave in this countries that will be appering in the project as it goes i recommend you search them properly i will give details on all of the things i think are unique to where the story takes place or the culture of the characters.Some of this culture MAY be important to the characters motivations or subtext on their full identities,filling the gaps will give you a more well rounded understanding of the character.If you want desing details on the character you can find them on the archives on my art Tumblr ( SolDoesArt) if you feel inspired by this please let me know.Any actions commited by characters are devoided of any relathion with me and i've tried to keep an apolitical stance of real world politics.





	

** Bang Bang Bang **

A concert is happening in a small plaza surrounded by antique buildings with white walls of lime decorated with fresh flowers with their enchanting perfume surround the benches where we were watching the performance. A Spanish guitar playing in the background while the dancer followed the tone of the music by hitting the floor repeatedly. Her bones clicking by the strength of her kicks the wood under her feet making each kick louder.

** Bang Bang Bang **

In the background as my father is getting choked by her maid, she was an omnic. I hear the buzz of bullets in the distance; the omnic crisis had just started. My family home full of omnic servants became a horror house full of deadly machines. The cooks where humans and they tried to help us out so we could escape.

My father probably died that day i will never know that because i ran away from that home. I ran like the demon himself was after me.

** Bang Bang Bang **

“IT’S A TRAP!”

We’ve been ambushed by enemy omnics. They grew clever every day, there was no way to run the world’s military was spread thing and they were getting their asses kicked.

A round of bullets strikes me and i drop to the floor my chest bleeding through the bullet holes. I saw my group of refugees getting slaughtered. Soldiers being disarmed by machines immune to their bullets bodies dropping like stones hitting the ground making my own self tremble in fear.

_ A robot approaches… _

He is right on top of me; maybe it thinks I’m dead. Hot oil falls on my eyes and i go blind but ate up my scream i had to contain myself from giving away the fact that i was still alive.

I was shivering if i could cry i would but i could not my eyes where gone and i could not breath properly. I was in deep pain.

** Bang Bang Bang **

Shots again, what now?

I feel the cold embrace of afterlife at that point, my body trapped with others in a carpet of death. Something even colder touches me, right by my neck. I twitch a bit; whatever it was it went away for a second then something was injected in me.

I got lost in whatever drugged was put on me and i feel into Morpheus hands.

I didn’t even dream of anything it was like all the lights went out a complete absence in time it self i got asleep and then i suddenly was up again woken up by a strong noise.

** Bang Bang Bang **

It was the sound of steel getting hammered, but it was trapped in an echo like i was back in the chapel my mother took me to on Sunday mornings with those golden fronts full of saints and angels. Never had i ever thought of a world where i could not look at it again.

I expected so at least I’ve always lived an easy live the hardest thing that ever happened to me was getting over my mother’s death but that was on her. Never mind all of that i was probably going to be enslaved by those damn machines they are but servants. Well i guess what comes around…

_ Steps... **Metallic steps against the rock hard ground.** _

I was defenseless and scared the pain still on my chest my eyes still clouded in darkness, my eyes still buzzing because of the explosions of the battle.

Should i scream? I couldn’t run anyways and death was upon me still so did it matter if by doing so they were going to attack me.

_ I can feel it closing in ...it’s that... **breath?** _

“ **You’ve gone through a rough day haven’t you?** ”

That voice seemed human but it was artificial in a way. Like a robot trying to be a human. The accent was _weird_ sounds like someone from up north but her slip ups on her pronunciation on her Spanish where rather alien to me, still familiar enough to make an educated guess but weird enough for me not to pin her out. Was it German maybe? Maybe British?

“Thank God...a human”

“ **You need some serious surgery and i might need to replace some parts of your body. You are critical, but if you don’t want me to just tell me.** ”

If my mother listened to doctors when she needed surgery she would be alive now, but she never trusted someone allowed holding a knife to close to her. She had lung cancer and died at a young age for a noble woman of high standing. It was her fault, she chose it for herself.

“I choose life but no crazy augments _matasanos_.”

She laughs and coughs a bit. Was she choking?

“ **Sure, I can do that.** ”

Now i was back on my massive garden full of green and flowers splattered everywhere with some lemonade on my hand while my father shot some plates of the air. They told me i always was their little Persian princess. I had a bronze like skin and the longest blackest locks i could my hair never a mess always tamed.

I remember this day, it was the day took my first lesson on fire arms my father wanted to hunt with me when i was old enough, as royals it was a common hobby we all practiced the art of the hunt and mastered the sword before reaching adulthood. It was for bragging reasons only all for spectacle.

Our lives where but a show for our subjects we were superior to them by god’s will but never the less it was good to feed that illusion with actual skills, fancy skills and protocol. I loved my protocol classes because afterwards i stayed on the library and read all those massive books with beautiful covers. I took one of them Faust.

Aw yes. A man makes a deal with the devil. Have i made one myself?

I’m on a ball in the halls of mirrors we are celebrating a wedding here i was invited and i went in with a beautiful blue dress in gold. A classical song in the background the normal boring stuff a figure appears from the crowds; Someone on a white suit a black shirt and shoes and a white golden tie is it a she or a he i can’t be sure the face is covered with a demon mask it looks venetian covering hiding.

It comes to me and offers its hand. I don’t remember it like this it wasn’t a masquerade and no one else has a mask but i can’t be sure they have gone to the back of the room they left space for us.

I will take her hand then and she grabs onto me gently and we dance, it’s a waltz[2]  slow nothing to crazy slow we move through the mirror halls like drifting in the light reflected on its many mirrors. I realize it takes over the dance it’s guiding me in this dance i don’t master my own moves it goes faster it grabs onto me harder and spins me around and then twists my body almost throwing me on the floor while holding onto me and slowly brings me closer to him...her...they? It’s almost like magic over me.

Am i _blushing_?

I looked directly into the dark of the masks eyes and darkness came back to my live.

I had awakened.

Pain.. _.i feel **PAIN**._

“Aaaaargghhh!!!”

A hot piece of metal hits my face and i scream, i scream my lungs out the pain oh my lord the pain. I cannot move I’m tied down.

“GOOD LORD, TAKE THIS PAIN AWAY!”

“ **Sedative it’s coming, hold on.** ”

My face is burning all is pain the dark turns a tint or red and my lungs are certainly back because i have never screamed so hard before. My ears hear clearer and hear someone praying for me in Latin, some comments on catalá and other mumbling in many languages familiar to me but lost on everything else.

I hear some metal being joined together with a plasma cutter or something i don’t understand much on mechanics and i can’t know through all this pain.

_ OH LORD THE PAIN! _

“ **Shhh...Sleep now your lordship.** ”

Finally the sedative i don’t feel the pain anymore i only feel my sweat dropping and my heart beat and i start to slip again slowly. I grab something with my hand its cold but it calms me, i think it’s a hand but it has knifes in it...claws maybe.

I fall asleep.

I’m back at the ball. I’m alone now. I walk towards a mirror and i can’t see my own face everything is dark in the halls of the king of the sun.

I feel afraid. Isolated. Where is that figure now, where is my family, the day i came to this party they were with me not even my crush at the time is here and i spent all morning stalking him through these halls.

The mirrors reflected the outside and the inside. That’s how the light entered the room so i decided to turn around and look through the windows. The outside i all darkened the beautiful gardens are dead the skies are tinted red and black. The spirit was sitting outside by the fountain observing how a wolf was about to eat up a lamb.

It’s looking at me, it signals the animals running around the garden. I get out the hall directly into the garden in a sprint. I stop dead in my tracks and take my heels off so i can walk properly in the warden i go to the spirit. It’s still wearing that untainted white suit of his...it...they… this is a weird dream.

It gives a sword. A fancy one at that like the ones we used in inaugurations i unsheathe it and her...he...it takes me by the shoulder and points again at the animal and then back at me.

Is this a trial or something?

This is just nature doing its thing well, in the gardens of Versailles but it’s the same anyway.

While the wolf nears, the masked spirit keeps staring at me not even a flinch. What does it want from me?

I blush a bit again but out of anger. It’s annoying.

“Can you stop it?”

Then i hear a scream the sheep is suffering the wolf pushed it against the flood and one of its legs harmed it could not move anymore it was going to die. I look back at the damn demon.

“Grrr!”

I puss him back out of anger and grab my dress while i attack the wolf. I manage to get a clean hit in the first try and the wolf explodes in a rain of red confetti. It gets all over my hair stuck between locks and covering it all. The demon walks forward and takes the sheep in its arms and offers me the sheet for the sword back. I take it and sheathe the sword in again.

The skies went a bit more clear a grey blue and a pale orange light illuminated the still dead gardens.

“So you just wanted your sheep back hell spawn?”

I only got back a blank stare, i was not surprised about it thought, then it turned away and sited in the fountain it signaled a place near him...it...i need to find something to call it.

I sit next to it and i look upon the water a Venetian mask now on me only covering the top of my face with slits where the eyes should be the mask is grey and a light blue with gold lines framing it all.

“What happened to me demon?”

Again it gave no answer. It takes me by the arm and with the thumb of its other hand it presses my lower lip. Is this what a contract with the devil looks like?

“ **Mistress are you ok?** ”

An alien yet familiar voice wakes me up from the deep slumber. I’m still sweating its mid-summer and with a forge heating the air even more i expected nothing else. Something cold was on my face as if it were steel.

“ **I can turn your eyes on again but that’s an augment.** “

“Yeah. Sure do that”

I hear a snap of electricity and i see again, i look around me. I see all the injured, the soldiers, the forge. This entire people where once subjects to my family now they hide from a foreign destructive inhuman force. Have i failed them?

“ **Your lungs are new and the filters will keep away any gases if you activate the mask. You have some patches on certain organs to keep them together _-gak-_ the new eyes will give you extra precision and perception and a target lock on mode.** ”

She choked and coughs a bit, she does that but until now i did not understand why.

Her jaw was but a piece of black metal her tongue slipping constantly and choking her on long sentences while trapped in by huge fangs like an orc a vampire a tiger. Her eyes injected in crimson red the blood flowing on tubes on her face and her prosthesis. She breathed heavily making her long scarf shake on each breath. I was shocked she looked like nightmare fuel not even her short her cut on an angle was a natural color it was bottle red not a real ginger even if her eyes  where a pink like cyan. I stared in shock i could not take my new eyes away like a deer staring into the lights of an upcoming car.

“ **Can you stop staring at me?** ”

She looks away and covers herself with her scarf so i could not see her jaw and i see the claws on the prosthetics clearly.

“ **Others need me please go arm yourself up or go but stop that.** ”

I can hear her metallic voice choke. I know what i have to do i must fight for those who need me.

“Hey.”

“ **What now?”**

“You look like Sangria.”

“ **No I don’t!** ”

“Well now i leave you be Sangria. My people need a knight”

I went directly into the armory leaving her annoyed with that nickname i gave her. It was just me coping with the fact that she looked scary but it was worth it.

They got me really advanced stuff i don’t quite understand it all but i understood how to use it. A plasma sword and a single shot pulse pistol that could tear apart the biggest omnics. I was ready for the heat of battle.

**Author's Note:**

> The concert: References "Los patios" and also folkloric music called "flamenco”, at the moment there is a festival that mixes both. The character has a background of andalusian culture this only shows one of the clearest aspects of it.  
> Matasanos [concept]: You may now of examples of distrust in medicine and doctors. In a country like Spain that has free health care all doctors are exposed to public critic, those making an effect on how we understand their job. It's hard to explain to outsiders and even if it exist outside it's nevertheless bigger in proportion.  
> Matasanos [word]: "He who kills those who are healthy" it implies that a doctor must have murderous intent when trade-in a patient. Usually used as a slur.  
> Bronze like skin: Now this is a complicated issue. Caucasians living in the south of Europe tend to have slightly darker skin to north closer to Arabic skin color variations rather than the whites and pinks common on northern states. In a way you can have a really dark skin and still identify as Caucasian no problem, with all its privileges. Race is an issue that holds complexity in Europe and this is one of this occasions.  
> Nobility hobbies: Some of the common hobbies for nobility are hunting and sword fighting also in Spain is common to also take part in the sport of sailing and Horse-riding. All of these sports are practiced by the crown and other royal members in some way and tend to offer championships on their names.  
> The palace of Versailles and the hall of mirrors: Shout out to the palace of La Granja and a symbol that represents the French origins of the ruling noble house of the bourbons.  
> Waltz and the masks: The carnival is a pretty big deal in Andalucía specially in Cadiz similitudes on make-up, dresses and music of Venice are clear the difference is that everything is a mockup it makes fun of something there is no drama just laughter. Making fun of social issues, economics, religion etc. No one is safe from being mocked. Also recommended song: Primal OST- Devil's Waltz  
> Latin and Catalá: Catalá is one of the languages that exist and are spoken in Spain and the official language of Andorra. The man praying in Latin is a reference to Catholicism being the main religion on Spain and Portugal, being that Latin was that religious official language till 1965, some believers like to keep learning prayers in Latin anyways.  
> Personal space: South of Europe personal space is not respected and has differences but in Spain is complicated because it's a mix bag some provinces have a common approach to it and others don't. It's a mix that leads to funny situations or just really awkward ones. It will lead to subtext at times for good or worse but i wanted to discuss it.
> 
> If you want to find something yourself,please do.


End file.
